Sabor a
by Kate Jane
Summary: Drabbles. Su saliva, su sabor, su lengua... Todo lo que hay en sus bocas las vuelvas completamente locas. Hannah&Susan. Femslash. Tabla Gusto para 10instantes en LJ
1. Lengua

**Sabor a...**

**#1.Lengua**

En realidad Hannah no tiene envidia. ¡Pfff! ¡Claro que no!

Porque, en realidad, ella no se está muriendo de ganas de ser ese helado de vainilla que Susan sostiene con cuidado entre sus manos, con delicadeza propia de ella, para lamerlo feliz, e inconciente de que está sometiéndola a la más vil tortura.

Oh, sí, porque eso es lo que es, tortura.

O sería, porque en realidad Hannah no quiere ser ese helado. Claro que no. Tampoco quisiera pasar su lengua por los mismos lugares que la lengua de Susan ha recorrido. No. Y menos quisiera enredar su lengua con la de esa encantadora pelirroja. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Porque es una total mentira.

Hannah está completamente segura de que Susan es una chica guapa, agradable, delicada, dulce, inocente, ingenua, amable, y muy linda, pero de tener una lengua apetecible, nada. Pero nada de nada.

En realidad sólo quiere helado, se convence, porque Susan está comiendo un helado.

_Y la está mirando._


	2. Sabor

**Sabor a...**

**#2.Sabor**

Susan siempre ha pensado que hay tantos sabores en el mundo que probablemente no alcanzará a probarlos todos.

Porque hay sabores con olores diferentes en cada esquina y porque el cabello de Hannah huele diferente cada mañana, y el sabor en su boca cambia también.

Porque los labios de Hannah se ven diferentes cada tarde y la forma en que se dan los besos, varía siempre. Pero eso es porque es aburrido besarse siempre igual. Aunque, Susan tiene que admitirlo, cuando te besas con una chica es difícil aburrirte.

Sobre todo con una chica como Hannah.

Porque Hannah puede ser un desastre en adivinación, pero siempre parece saber dónde está el mejor sabor en su cuerpo ese día. Y a veces Susan se enfada un poco con ella, porque no puede hacer eso y le fastidia que Hannah sí, pero sólo un poco. Y a veces, no te olvides.

Hoy no se ha enfadado mucho. No. Hannah ha acertado otra vez, sí, pero es tan placentero sentir su lengua recorriendo con ligereza sus pechos que ni siquiera puede formar un pensamiento coherente. Sólo se repite el nombre de Hannah por toda ella: su boca, su mente, su cuerpo, sus suspiros, sus manos, sus deseos.

Y cuando al fin ha podido tomar conciencia, no se ha enfadado tampoco. Porque ella también ha encontrado el mejor sabor en el cuerpo de Hannah ese día.

Su boca.


	3. Saliva

**Sabor a...**

**#3.Saliva**

Es adictivo.

La primera vez que probó ese sabor tan agradable, tenía 14 años y una curiosidad inmensa. Tenía una mente limpia y deseos confundidos. Tenía un cuerpo de niña y una mente que poco a poco se iba adelantando a la madurez.

Y desde entonces, se considera una completa adicta.

Porque ha bebido muchas cosas en todos sus años de vida, pero ninguna ha podido compararla con ese líquido que inunda a montones la boca de Susan.

Es extraño.

La primera vez que lo probó no supo describirlo. Todo había sido experimental, todo había sido un juego, un roce, una pequeña incursión con su lengua a la boca de su mejor amiga, en una noche de insomnio y aburrimiento.

Y desde entonces trata de descifrar a qué sabe lo que moja su lengua, sus labios, su boca en completo.

-Dame un beso.

Hannah decide que es hora de ir a intentar buscar otra vez.


	4. Dulzura

**Sabor a...**

**#4.Dulzura**

Susan sabe que no hay otra chica como Hannah. Y lo sabe bien.

Porque luego de la primera vez que se besaron, y se separaron aturdidas momentos después, ella probó varias veces con otras personas. Chicos, chicas, ¿qué más da? Lo intentó.

Adentró su lengua en muchos túneles oscuros ansiosos de sentir sus labios contra ellos y recorrió, buscó. Intentó encontrar esa sensación de un salto en el estómago, la cabeza girando y el corazón latiendo a mil por _segundo _(no hora, fue mucho más intenso).

Intentó convencerse de que había sido su primer beso con una mujer y de que no había nada que temer, que sólo había sentido que le temblaba el mundo por culpa del choque.

Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no era así.

Habían sido escasos segundos. Momentos de exploración y para saciar la curiosidad.

Pero había sido lo más maravilloso del mundo y que _sólo _se repetía cuando Hannah cierra lentamente los ojos y la besa con toda la dulzura que es capaz.

Le costó entenderlo. Pero al final lo hizo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad no hay nadie que le haga sentir como Hannah, no porque ella es una mujer, sino porque la quiere. Y ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta, pero esa cercanía extraña había levantado sospechas.

Cuando las encontraron besándose en la Sala Común, fue un pequeño escándalo por los de Primero. Pero nada de sorpresas.

Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott sólo saben dar dulzura –pero esa especial, esa única, esa que das sólo a una persona en toda tu vida-, a la otra.


	5. Acidez

**Sabor a...**

**#5.Acidez**

Hannah odia lo ácido.

Y Susan lo sabe. Pero le gusta picarla, porque _"te ves linda cuando te enojas"_ y porque ella es así, también.

Porque se sonroja cuando se enfada y porque se ve aún más guapa cuando frunce el seño.

Porque se tensa cuando se enfurruña (y se ve preciosa) y porque luego, como signo de perdón, siempre la besa.

Y siempre olvida que, cuando Susan le da algo de comer ácido, ella también come. Y su boca se vuelve ácida también.

A Hannah le costará entenderlo, pero en realidad Susan lo hace por otra razón. Porque cuando la besa en signo de perdón, y se encuentra con ese sabor que odia tanto, intenta quitarlo de _su_ territorio.

Y muerde, lame, recorre, busca. Sus manos se posan de manera inconciente en la cintura que Susan esconde entre telas y sonríe cada vez que suelta un suspiro.

Susan adora que haga eso. Que se vuelva loca, que le muerda los labios, que recorra los caminos de su cuerpo con sus manos, que suspire en su oído, que la abrace con delicadeza, que junte su mejilla con la de ella, que acaricie su cabello. Y que le sonría entre cada beso.

Hannah no puede _despertar _enfadada al día siguiente. Es imposible.

Porque _siempre _despiertan con las manos tomadas, una sonrisa en la boca y la sombra de la acidez en los labios.


End file.
